Naruto: Take Two
by Ethex
Summary: Naruto has just finished his fight with Pain. He is tired and stumbles back to the village. He sees Hinata killed before him by Madara. Kami takes pity on him and sends him back to when he was 4. Time Travel. Semi-Godlike Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Hey all,

I decided to abandon my other story... But do not fret! It will be similar to the other one in some ways, very different in others. But if you want that story to continue... THEN WRITE IT! Feel free to contact me (PM) if you want an outline. (I can make multiples if multiple people want one) ORRrrr... You can be creative and make your own! But anyway, on with the story!

**Forest near Konoha**

Naruto began stumbling in the general direction of Konoha. He was currently reminiscing in the fact that he actually just pulled that off. He had just saved his home from utter destruction by the hand of Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki.

He was extremely drained and exausted from the tremendous fight he just had, he was not worrying about detecting any others around him, thus allowing the form hidding in the shadows behind him to remain undeteced. He eventually made it into the area of Konoha, which was now nothing more then a massive crater, and tumbled down the earthen side of the hole.

He thought he heard an odd noise near the center of the village. It resembled screaming and yelling. Worried that someone else was in danger, he struggled to his feet and looked towards the noise and was utterly shocked at what he saw. Indeed there was screaming and shouting, but not one person in the crowd of people that was running towards him were in distress. The noise he heard was these people, villagers and shinobi alike, shouting his name, cheering for him, praising him for his victory.

This sound struck him on a level that no other could. This moment was what he had been waiting for and his goal in life. To be fully acknowledged by the village.

Now not only do they respect him, but praise him as a hero of the village.

He scanned through the crowd and noticed one particular person of interest. A person that had gone above and beyond with accepting him. She had said... she loved him and sacrificed herself for him. The image of her being impaled to the ground by Pain forcefully reemerged itself in his mind.

'Please never put me through that again,' he thought and looked towards the heavens. It appears as though Irony is indeed a bitch...

**Near the top of the crater**

The shadowy figure that had been stalking our knucklehead slowly emerged from the shadows of the tree it had been hiding under. His spiraling mask revealed his identity to be none other than Madara Uchiha. He reviewed the information he had gained from Zetsu.

'So him witnessing that girl's death made him go on a rampage, huh?' he thought staring at the girl in question. 'Let us see if it works twice.'

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto began to shakily walk to meet the crowd rushing over to him. Ignoring everyone else in the crowd he made his way to the shy Hyuuga that caused him so much anguish and happiness. He began to work himself into a jog to be able to embrace her. She was around 50 feet away and was blushing furiously, but still making progress towards him as well. Just as they began closing in on each other, there was a distortion in the reality between them. It revealed to be Madara Uchiha, or to them Tobi, brandishing a kunai facing the indigo-haired teen. He thrust the kunai into her stomach, before disappearing again.

The look in Naruto's eyes began morphing as he processed what just happened. He rushed forward to catch her as she began to fall. Tears began streaming down his face. Hinata's eyes seemed distant, and the light in them began fading. She realized the love of her life was holding her in an embrace. A faint smile crossed her face as her eyes began to close. After a few seconds her body went slack.

The clearing was eeriely silent. No one spoke. No one moved. Slowly Naruto stood with his head facing down. No one could see his face. He turned and walked in the direction of the forest. The only sound that could be heard was the retreating footsteps of the village hero. Everyone in the crowd stood dumbfounded. One minute everything was wonderful and everything was saved, the next everything went to hell.

**In the forest**

Naruto continued his walk through the forest until he fell to his knees with his head in his hands.

'Why?!' he thought shoving his face further into his hands. 'Why did this have to happen again? It was bad enough the first time. I would have been more than happy to take that blade in her place.' He began to sob too tired for rage to build. 'Kami must really hate me to do this to me... What I would give to try it again... try it all again...'

His silent musings did not go unheard. Truth is Naruto was not hated by Kami, but deeply loved. This is why he was faced with these difficulties.

'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger... or something like that,' thought Kami. 'I suppose that was overboard though... although he does have an interesting idea. What if he was sent back? He could become so much more... And could rise to defeat Madara... plus I do believe Naruto deserves a break after what he's been through,'

Naruto wretched from his musings by an odd tugging feeling. It wasn't tugging at anything physical... it was almost as if something was tugging... on his soul. His vision began to fade to white, as a bright light formed originating from within him.

He awoke in an alley in Konoha. He had was unsure as to what happened, but about screamed when he realized that he was about 2 feet shorter. He appeared to be around 4.

Confused, he thought back to his earlier monolouge. The realization finally came to him. He had _actually_ traveled back through time. He couldn't believe it. Good things never happened to him. He then had an epiphany.

'I might be able to see Hinata again!' he thought, cheering up considerably. He began to run, but ound himself struggling to do so.

'So I need to retrain my body,' he thought. 'Wait a minute... I have all these years to pick training up where I left off?! By the time I make it to the academy, My power will be about where it was when I defeated Pain. Wait! He doesn't even know I exist! I have all these oppurtunities to redo these things! I can't wait!'

He began to walk towards his home with a menacing grin on his face.  
"Shit's goin' down!"

**A/N **

What did you think? let me know in a review of PM!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's another chapter for ya!**

**Naruto's House**

Once young Naruto returned to his abode, he strolled into his bedroom. He made his way into the corner opposite his bed and sat down, taking up a meditative pose.

'This is a lot easier if you know what your looking for,' he thought to himself, as he began exploring the depths of his thoughts in search of the pocket dimension of his mindscape. After about thirty seconds of concentration, He found what he was looking for.

He appeared in what appeared to be a sewer, but Naruto knew all too well what this place was. It was the reality within his mind, generated by his mind itself to allow him to comprehend the entirely psycological events that occured. Of course, all he knew was that this was his mindscape, which held the Kyuubi.

He began walking in the direction he knew to be the holding place of the nine-tailed fox. After a brief walk he arrived, with a devious idea.

He began stumbling into the room, appearing to be clueless to his location.

**"So you've finally arrived,"** growled out the deep rumbling voice of the Kyuubi. The entire section of the room beyond the massive columns was shrouded in darkness. Two red eyes appeared from said darkness. **"I am the Kyuubi no kit-**"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in "terror". "WHAT ARE Y-" he stopped and grinned. "...just kidding. Now cool it with the intro speech furball. I don't have tim- scratch that I do have time for your little speech, but I don't have the patience."

The Kyuubi no kitsune, the king of hell and demonical beings, cocked his head back in suprise. He had the ability to view the life of Naruto throught his eyes. One minute Naruto was a poor, abused, ignorant child hiding in an alley, the next he comes strolling up to his cage, pulls a practical joke, and comes in here telling him what to do.

**"You should know your place, gaki,"** he growled out angrily.

"Uhhuh..." Naruto brought his hand up, before waving it back down.

Huge gates came crashing down on the other side of the bars, totally restricting the fox.

"Now, now. None of that creepy darkness for you to hide in either," Naruto snapped his fingers causing lights to appear all around the cage, illuminating the vaccinity. 'Hey it worked. Heh, I suppose it makes sense. It IS my mind...' he thught to himself.

**"Free me of this you insolent brat!"** Kyuubi roared at the young boy in front of him. **"You will regret this!"**

"Hey! I was just trying to start a conversation here!" he retorted. "If you will just calm down this would profit you greatly..." This finally affected the demon, as he was not one to pass up a deal in his favor. Although, he was usually the one proposing the deal, not a 4 year old brat.

**"What are you wanting then?"** he grumbled indignantly. He was practically submitting to a four year old...

"Nothing much, I just wanted to make peace with you. You seem rather hostile towards me, which is understandable being your jailer, but I would rather be on good terms." he explained mischieviously. 'Having the lord of Demons as an ally can prove to be useful.'

"Here is a token, of our future friendship." he said with a devious grin. He closed his eyes and thought for a minute. When he opened them everything had changed in this once sewer-like dimension.

It was now a gorgeous landscape spreading as far as the eye could see. He made sure to include all biomes in his little world. They were currently on a grassy plain, but in the distance there were mountainous areas, lakes, forests, deserts, tundras, ect. There was a small hut next to them. It was made of wood and featured a chimney at the top, yet no door. It was of moderate size, intended for one or two people to live in, yet would not fit the kyuubi... how he was a minute ago.

They stood about ten feet away from the hut, and Naruto was bending over laughing hysterically. Kyuubi sat growling at him. This would not have been suprising, except for the fact that he was about 2 feet tall, with his nine tails flowing through the air behind him, like seaweed flows with the currents. Around his neck was a black collar, with a spiraling dog tag. (A/N It's just the seal). Multiple seals were enscribed across the collar, binding it to the Kyuubi's neck.

Finally recovering from his laughter, Naruto spoke. "See imprisonment doesn't have to be bad." Kyuubi just scoffed, too busy admiring his surroundings. Naruto really did do quite the job with this, especially for a four year old. If this kid was trying to get on his good side, he wasn't doing half bad.

Then, Naruto was struck with an idea. He closed his eyes briefly and thought hard about Konoha, imagining every small detail he could. Soon enough the grand Hidden Village became reality, so to speak.

"There. Now you even get to ravage Konoha." Naruto huffed, a bit sad at seeing the destruction of his home. Although he was beaten, neglected, made fun of, abandoned, and abused in various ways, it was still his home.

**"I have no partcular urge to do that, but I do acknowledge the attempt."**

"Ah yes. It was Madara Uchiha's fault," Naruto said, his voice cold as ice. "I will be sure to repay him for that. Although I don't have too much of an attachment to this village."

**"Yes, I never did understand your love of this village. It put you through far more pain and suffering than any kit deserves. In terms of Madara... you will need to be trained in order to kill him. I suppose an arrangement could be made..."** Kyuubi offered. He now felt a connection with the boy. They both wanted to see Madara suffer. He had seen his fair share of pain. But most of all, he had attempted to befriend the lord of hell. Most would think of that as a ridiculous idea, so they never tried. To be honest the Kyuubi didn't really have many friends.

"Very well then. I have allowed for a constant mental link to be formed between us when I return to reality. I assume that training can be done in here?" Naruto inquired, looking around him. It was quite the oppurtune place to practice.

**"Yes, but I would also suggest training to be done in reality as well. Say you do 100 pushups. Your mind still undergoes the same processes, allowing your real muscles to develop proportionately. However, if you train in both realities, you will not only double your training time, but allow you to familarize yourself with techniques in the real world."** said Kyuubi, laying down for a nap. **"Well why don't you start with physical excersises."**

"Ugh... Fine." groaned Naruto as he began to run towards the forest.

**A/N What did you think? PM me or review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi had been sitting at his large oaken desk, having a peaceful day sifting through mounds of paperwork. He sighed.

'Nothing eventful every happens anymore,' he thought to himself, bored with this uneventful lifestyle.

"Hey get back here!" someone shouted in the hallway outside his office.

"Dog wait!" a feminine voice shouted next to the first. Sarutobi heard retreating footsteps down the hall.

A few seconds later, the door to his office opened. In walked a young boy clad in an obnoxiously orange jumpsuit.

"Hey Oji-san," he said casually as he sat in a chair opposite his surragate grandfather. Needless to say, the third Hokage was dumbfounded.

"Naruto, how is it you got in here?" he asked, already guessing the answer.

"You should really watch who you put on the ANBU these days. One little trick from a four year old boy and they're off running around the village," smirked Naruto, with a sly look on his face. After all, by simply having a clone flip an ANBU off then run away, he had infiltrated the Hokage's office at four years old. Sarutobi just chuckled, making a mental note to have a talk with some ANBU.

"You know you could have come in here anyways. You're allowed access in here as long I'm not in a meeting."

"Well, I have an important discussion to have with you today. So if you would be so kind as to send away a particular porn-reading ANBU agent please," Naruto said, ignoring the look on the Hokage's face. Deciding to humor him today, Sarutobi sent Kakashi away, and set up a sound barrier jutsu. He was very curious as to what Naruto wanted to talk about.

"This best be important Naruto," he warned, in a parental fashion."I'll let you decide that. All I wanted to talk about today, was my inheritance," Naruto said, now getting serious.

"What are you talking about? I didn't know your parents," Sarutobi sputtered out. He was trying to be discreet in his lying, but wasn't doing a very good job of it. Naruto did just fool two ANBU agents, and then brought up his heritage.

"I would hope you knew him! You entitled him to be you successor for Hokage!" countered Naruto. Normally, Sarutobi would judt blow this off as ridiculous, but the way Naruto said it made him hesitate. It seemed like he knew who his parents were, not just assumed. "If you want their names as proof, then fine. My father was Minato Namikaze, and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki."

This, threw the old man of his game. Anyone could see the similarities he had with his father, but very few knew about his mother.

He narrowed his gaze, and said "Who told you?"

"Ah! So the truth comes out! It's about time you admitted it. As for who told me? No one did. Did you know my father was a seal expert? I'm sure you do so you should no his sealing capabilities. He was able to seal a bit of his soul into the seal," Naruto shouted coldly. His childhood would have been so much easier if he knew who his parents were. He loved the old man, but he was still angry.

"What seal?" Sarutobi asked trying to sound ignorant.

"Oh I don't know...mabye the one holding the KYUUBI!" Naruto shouted sarcastically. The Hokage evaluated the defiant boy before him. He seemed relatively calm, but the look in his eyes said different. He was quite angry.

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh give it a rest with the questions! I entered my mind and conveniantly found him there! But I have simply come to inform you that I will be moving in to the Namikaze compound. I am a blood relative, so I will be allowed to enter, but I would not suggest sending anyone to follow me," stated Naruto cooly. He jumped out of the window, before the Hokage could reply.

**Namikaze Compound**

Naruto was currently standing atop his father's head. The giant statue of his head that is. He began walking towards the forest on top of the Hokage mountain. This is where he knew the compound in question to be. After a few minutes of walking, he found it.

Naruto approached his future home. He couldn't help but admire the compound. The first thing he noticed was it's size. Although it was not huge, it was still relatively large. The entire compound was surrounded by a stone wall, stading proudly at around two stories. In the center of the wall was a large oaken door, painted purple with obsidian trim. There was no handle on these beautiful doors, but a large circular symbol adorned the door, carved into the door and painted white. (See story image)

**"That is the symbol of the Namikaze clan, kit,"** said Kyuubi inside his mind.

'I see. Let's see how this works.' he replied in his mind. He approached the door and placed his hand on it. Nothing happened. He channeled chakra to said extremity. Nothing happened.

**"It wants blood."**

'I figured as much.' sighed Naruto as he bit his thumb. He wiped the blood across the doors. The blood began glowing and was slowly being absorbed into the door. Slowly, but surely, the doors creaked open revealing the compound. Naruto lowered his hand, as well as his jaw.

Although the compound was only one story, it was still quite large. It was only one story, but it was still plenty large. The backyard featured a pond with bamboo reeds lining one side, while the other was lined with cobblestone. At the far corner of the pond was a small waterfall. The backyard itself was rather large with some trees in one corner providing shade from the sun.

"Not bad."

**A few months later in the Konoha Forest**

Naruto was going on his daily run in the Konoha forest. He was clad in camo cargo pants, and a black underarmour shirt. (A/N not sure how else to describe the shirt, but it's just a longsleeved underarmoured shirt.) He also had on an ANBU style mask in the form of a kitsune. He didn't want anyone to see him training. He had decided to act like the idiot he was in his previous life. He figured it would be best to see the look on Uchiha-teme's face when he revealed himself. Plus, he would recieve less fangirls. Speaking of...

He was holding a conversation with the Kyuubi, when he saw something that... angered him quite a bit. He was approaching a clearing in the path he was running on, when he saw it.

'But I still have yet to try it in combat. I mea-' he began in his head. He stopped and stared at the sight before him. Three young boys, a little older than him, stood around a little girl. She was on her knees bawling while apologizing for something. He realized who it was and became further enraged. It was none other than Hinata Hyuuga, the one he loved.

"That's right hime (princess). Apologize for actin- THWACK!" the lead bully began, before he was so kindly interupted by a fist. His friends stood stupified as the leader was sent flying a few feet back. After a few seconds they snapped their attention to the owner of the fist but by then, he already had a rasengan formed in on hand and was rapidly making his way towards them. Before either of them could react, he sent a kick to a particularly pudgy one's face, and shoved the rasengan into the other's stomach. Although, it was grossly underpowered, so it wouldn't do too much harm to the bully, it still sent him spiraling into a tree.

Naruto decided to enforce Karma. He first rounded up all of the bullies on their knees. Then, he assisted Hinata in getting to her feet. He then went over to the bullies and shoved their heads to the ground.

"Now...** Apologize**," he growled enlacing some of Kyuubi's chakra to emphasize his point. They all started sputtering apologies under their breath. "I don't think she can hear you... **APOLOGIZE**!" NOW they started apologizing. "Better. Now if I ever catch you doing something like this again, especially to her, you won't be so lucky. Now be sure to inform all of your friends."

The bullies all scurried off as quickly as they could. Naruto approached Hinata, who was simply staring at him an with an increasing blush. He held out an oddly shaped kunai.

"Here. Take this. If you ever are in need, throw this into the ground, and I will be there to assist," he said, smiling under his mask. She took it, her blush increasing after her hand brushed his. She would have examined it further, but as of now she was focusing more on not fainting. He continued his jog, but was stopped by her voice.

"W-wait!" she tried to shout, but it came out as just a slightlly raised voice. Luckily, Naruto's enhanced hearing picked it up. "W-what is y-your n-name?"

"That's irrelevent as of now. I'll just tell you at the academy," he said slyly. She was overjoyed to learn that he would be at the academy with her. She wanted to ask about the kunai, but he had already left. She looked down at the kunai in her hand. It had three blades, and seals covering the hilt.

'No way!'

**Hyuuga Compound A few months later**

Everything had been going wonderfully in the village. A large festival was being held to commemorate the recent peace treaty with Kumo. They had been parading around the village as everyone cheered, throwing confetti to show their appreciation. Eventually, everything calmed down and people started wondering off to bed.

As darkness fell, no one noticed the sly figure of a man slip into a particularly shy Hyuuga's room. Said figure silently stalked up to her and picked her up. He realized too late that a kunai fell from her hand as he went to knock her out. His eyes flashed in fear as he recognized the kunai. Anyone would recognize that kunai if they'd been in the 3rd Shinobi war.

The instant the Kunai hit the ground there was a brief flash, revealing Naruto rasengan in hand. Before the Kumo nin could react, it was shoved into his stomach, none too nicely. He was blown away through the outside wall, as Naruto caught Hinata. She was now wide awake from the brief fall and the loud crash. Of course, she was barely concious due to the fact that she was being held by the one who saved her.

Naruto set her down on her bed, as a chiuaha-sized fox appeared next to him with a poof of smoke.

"I must be brief. Keep the kunai, but also keep this. It will protect you should you need it. Keep it with you always," the mysterious savior said. He smiled, although it went unnoticed due to his mask, and disappeared in a flash. The fox bolted under the bed just as Hiashi burst through the door, Byakugan blazing.

"What Happened?!" he shouted.

**A/N**

Hey everyone. I think I might continue The Namikaze Clan, mainly because everyone wants me to. BUT It will be solely NaruHina.

Well Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

**The Academy**

It was a sunny spring day, with birds chirping and a light breeze blowing through Konoha. It was warm enough that this breeze served to cool the temperature to perfect. It was relatively normal weather for the land of fire, but it was a special day.

Today was the graduation test for the Academy students. Iruka was in his classroom an hour before class started preparing for the day. He had his mind focused on one particular student. His favorite yet most hated student, Naruto, would need to pass today in order to continue on with his ninja courier. If only he knew how much said student would blow his and everyone else's minds today.

About half an hour later, students began arriving in groups. Sakura and Ino were in a race to get a seat by Sasuke, whom had arrived a little before them taking a window seat. Hinata came by herself and took a seat in the far back corner. Shikamaru and Choji were holding a casual conversation. Students progressively filed through the door until at a few minutes until the bell rang Kiba walked in. He saw an empty seat next to Hinata and started making his way towards her.

That's when Naruto made his entrance. In a flash of light he stood crouching on the back row desk right in front of Hinata. He was clad in his grey cargo pants and underarmour shirt except he wore no mask. However, his underarmour shirt reached up to his nose, like his future/former sensei. He had a ninjato strapped to his back.

Hinata of course was dumbstruck. She couldn't help but admire his muscular chest and arms as they were clearly defined through his shirt. A bright shade of red began running it's way through her body as she tried to remain conscious.

"Mind if I sit?" he said with a Kakashi-style eye-smile, while gesturing towards the empty chair. She slowly nodded, so he took a seat. He looked around and realized that everyone was staring at his with lowered jaws. "What?"

"Hey! I was gonna sit there!" yelled Kiba, who recovered first.

"First come first serve," Naruto replied still cheery.

"You wanna start something idiot?" Kiba shouted advancing towards him. Naruto just chuckled. The bell rang, which knocked some sense back into Iruka.

"SIT DOWN OR BE LATE!" he shouted at Kiba. He just growled at Naruto and took a seat next to Shino. Everyone else began to regain sensible thought.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Ino asked with wide eyes.

He just examined himself and said "I think I am."

"R-right! Let's begin the exams." he said regaining his teacher attitude and led them outside. "First we will have the Taijutsu portion. There will be a competition-like tier system to determine how you are in close-combat. Losing a fight does not disqualify you from passing the exams." This caused a few students to sigh in relief. "There will be no kenjutsu, ninjutsu, or genjutsu. Now, for the first contestants. Would Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki please step into the ring."

This pairing caused some murmurs, because it was clear that Kiba wanted to kick Naruto's ass from the whole seat ordeal, and Naruto was rather lacking in Taijutsu. Or so they thought.

"Scared yet, twerp?" Kiba asked barring his fangs at Naruto.

"Scared of what? Is there something scary?" he replied looking around. He looked at the crowd and noticed Hinata near the back. A small fox head poked out of her jacket causing her to blush.

'Good she's keeping him with her,' he thought ignoring Kiba shouting at him.

"Naruto!" shouted Iruka. Naruto turned and his teacher continued. "_As I was saying_...perform the spar sign and then you may begin."

He finally turned to Kiba and held out two fingers in the spar sign.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a surprisingly sincere manner.

"Of course I am! I can take you on in my sleep!" he shouted back making the sign himself.

"Don't blink."

As soon as Iruka blew his whistle, it was over. Kiba looked down and saw he was standing outside the ring. Naruto was standing in the ring like he hadn't moved. Kiba was extremely confused by this as was the rest of his class.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka said almost as confused as everyone else. Naruto simply strolled out of the ring and sat down against a tree in the shade.

"Hey Hinata. Would you like to sit with me? The shade is refreshing," he said looking up at the sky. He was watching a cloud waft lazily along when Kiba charged at him.

"WHAT KIND OF DIRTY TRICK WAS THAT!" he shouted and prepared to sock the blonde in the mouth.

With a sigh, Naruto moved one arm from it's position behind his head and caught the punch that Kiba threw. Kiba then, deciding it was a good idea, continued on with his verbal rant. It wasn't.

"AND THEN YOU TRY FLIRTING WITH MY HINAT-" he was cut off by dirt. The dirt that was located on the ground his head was being shoved into. He was sprawled out with his hand pulled tight behind his back and his face pressed firmly into the ground. Naruto was crouching atop him, one foot on the ground and one on Kiba's head.

"You can say what you want about me and I'll laugh it off. You can even try to attack me and I usually won't attack back. But you go and say something bad about one of my friend's? _Poor choice._" he said his voice cold as ice. He leaned closer and whispered. "Say it again and ... well... Let's just say there wouldn't be a reason to call you a man again."

He removed his hold on Kiba and stood. He grabbed him and hurled him back towards the ring. He sat back down and regained his cheery attitude. "So Hinata, what do you say?" he asked patting the ground next to him like nothing had happened. She was obviously nervous due to the fact that everyone was either staring at her or at him, but she still made her way over to the tree he was sitting under. She took a seat and hugged her knees, trying to hide her face.

Kiba returned to the crowd, mumbling obscenities under his breath.

"It's nice out today isn't it?" he said as Iruka called out another pair of names. They stepped forward and prepared to fight.

"Y-yes it i-is," she replied through her knees. She was so nervous about her situation she couldn't bare to show her face.

"Hey!" shouted another voice through the confines of Hinata's jacket. Hinata jumped and yelped in surprise. She unzipped her jacket slightly and allowed the small fox to escape. It jumped out and stretched. "Man Hinata I don't know how you manage to survive that heat all day," it said huffing a little bit, the heat affecting him. "Why don't you just take it off? I mean it's not like you have anything to be ashamed of. You have one hell of a pair of-"

"Kito! Shut it!" Naruto scolded the perverse little fox. "You're embarrassing her." Hinata had almost died of embarrassment when the little fox had started talking. She hugged her legs tighter and tried to calm herself.

"Sorry, boss," Kito said, his head lowered like a scolded child.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her!" Naruto noticing but not caring that a fight had just ended.

"Sorry Hinata," the little kit said. "for pointing out that you have magnificent t-" He was interrupted by a hand from Naruto. He just sighed and looked back up at the sky.

"Would Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga please step forwards," Iruka called out, after a few fights. Hinata heard it and stood up, still trying to cover her face.

"Good luck Hinata," Naruto called after her when she began walking away. She muttered something inaudible and continued into the ring.

_'You can do this Hinata!' _she thought, in an attempt to encourage herself. _'Just think of all the times she was mean to Naruto.' _Now _that _thought got her focused.

"This will be satisfying," Naruto said also thinking of all the betrayals Sakura had committed. Of all the dates she had turned down, none too nicely.

The two girls made the spar sign and stared at each other, an angry look in both of their eyes.

_'She thinks she can impress Sasuke? Yeah right, he only loves me!' _thought Sakura. Of course this was a translation from the Banshee screech language all Harunos spoke.

"Begin!" called Iruka. Surprisingly, Hinata was the one to charge first, her Byakugan flaring. Sakura barely reacted soon enough to bat one of Hinata's jabs away, but took one to her left shoulder thus restricting usage of that arm.

She tried to take a powerful swing with her right arm, but it was so simply thrown Hinata glided out of it's way. Of course she made sure to close several chakra points in said arm while she was at it.

Sakura was still sure she could win, so she charged Hinata with a shoulder lowered. Hinata floated around the charge with grace similar to that of water. A snap kick to the back of the head later, and Sakura was outside of the ring and out cold.

"Winner Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata walked back to her spot next to Naruto with her head down, but a smile on her face. She still had a slight blush, but that was from everyone watching her walk away.

"Wow! Nice fight Hinata," Naruto praised. "You're definitely going to win best Kunoichi!"

"T-thanks. It wasn't all that g-great."

"Nonsense! It was awesome!" he said with a grin. "Hey you want an apple?" he asked standing up.

"S-sure," she replied, with a questioning look. He nodded and stuck a Kunai into the tree. He disappeared for a second, then reappeared crouched on the tree holding two apples. He hopped down and handed her one of the apples.

He sat back down, and took a bite out of his apple, watching as two nameless students prepared to fight.

"N-n-naruto?" Hinata asked putting her head back in between her knees. Naruto turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"S-so it w-was you, w-wasn't it?" she stuttered. "The p-person that saved m-me?"

"Oh well I was... um ... just helping a person in need, and I'd do it again any day!" he replied. Hinata knew it was Naruto all along, but she never actually confirmed it with him.

_**'Yeah and you were also spying," **_Kyuubi said in his head.

_'Yeah, yeah. Whatever,' _he sighed. _'And besides, I infiltrated the heaviest guarded compound in Konoha without anyone noticing. So consider it stealth training.' _

_**'Yeah whatever, anyways I have a new jutsu I want to show you. It will definitely assist in your spying.'**_

_'Alright. When I'm done with the exams, I'll head to the mindscape.'_

Hinata just watched him curiously. His expression went blank for a little bit. He blinked and regained his expression. She would have asked, but Iruka announced the beginning of round two.

"Would Naruto Uzumaki and Choji Akimichi please step into the ring," he said looking at his clipboard. They both did so, but Choji looked nervous, and Naruto still happily eating his apple.

"Hey Choji! What's up?" Naruto shouted. He took a bit of his apple.

_Crunch_

"Uh...nothing I guess," he responded still nervous.

_Crunch_

"What's wrong? Scared?" Naruto asked, not trying to get a rise out of the pudgy boy but simply curious. He nodded his head. "Have more faith in yourself! You're one of the best at Taijutsu here!"

"A-Alright," he said, with more confidence. They both raised the spar sign, and prepared to fight. Naruto decided he actually deserved a spar, rather than be embarrassed by being pushed out like Kiba.

The whistle blew and Choji charged at Naruto, with his head down.

_Crunch_

"Don't lower your head too much that you can't see your opponent," Naruto corrected, as he jumped over the charge and pushed off of Choji's back. He wasn't expecting a foot to be following him in the form of a powerful kick. He maneuvered to the side and rolled as soon as he made contact with the ground. "Very good! I wasn't expecting a feint."

_Crunch_

Choji lunged, a fist cocked back, but Naruto ducked under it and swept a kick to force Choji to jump. He was attempting to put some distance between them so he jumped around ten or fifteen feet in ther air. Sadly that's what Naruto wanted him to do. Naruto appeared above him and sent a vicious axe kick to his stomach, sending him flying out of the dirt circle. Naruto landed softly, but Choji crashed into the ground outside the circle.

_Crunch_

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka called out, marking something on his keyboard. The student body stood with jaws dropped. They figured Naruto simply changed his outfit trying to look cooler. Then they thought that the fight with Kiba was some trick, or Naruto was cheating. Now it was plain that his skill was real.

"The air is a dangerous place to be if you don't know how to control your movements. Regardless, it was a great fight! And sorry if I went a little overboard there. Anything broken?" he asked sheepishly, tossing the core of the apple aside. Choji stood albeit shakily.

"Maybe a cracked rib or two, but I'll be fine," he replied, waving him off. He tried to look tough, but he faltered and almost fell.

"Woah! Easy there," Naruto said appearing beside him. He put Choji's arm around his shoulder and walked him over to where the others were. He gently laid him on the ground, and held his hands above his pudgy chest. A faint green glow emitted from his hands. "Yeah, three broken ribs. Sorry that must have really hurt."

"Naruto, take him to the nurse's office," Iruka said with a sigh.

"Wait...There. No need. I'm no medic but a few cracked ribs isn't a problem," he said standing up. He cleansed his hands of imaginary dust, and began the walk over to his spot. By now not many people were dumbfounded, but still no one had enough in them to speak. Iruka was also now not completely stunned, but he was impressed. Medical ninjutsu was not _too _complicated, but the main reason not many shinobi know it is no one takes the time to learn it. It takes quite the maturity for an academy student to prioritize medical ninjutsu.

Naruto made it over to his spot and sat with a sigh. He put his hands behind his head in a very Naruto-like way.

The spars continued on for a few more rounds, with Naruto defeating everyone he faced, before it was time for the final round.

"Would Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha please step forward," Iruka said with raised eyebrows. He, along with everyone else, was curious about this fight. Naruto was obviously more powerful than everyone thought, but was it enough to beat an Uchiha?

That's when Sasuke began to make his entrance. He walked into the ring slowly with his hands in his pockets and a smug look on his face. "Ready to lose?" he asked, as narcissistic as ever.

"It's a shame," Naruto said shaking his head. He almost looked...disappointed.

"What dobe, that you are going to lose?" he replied with a smirk.

"No. That you didn't turn out like your brother. He is disappointed in you, you know." At this, Sasuke charged.

"YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!" he shouted. Naruto prepared to react, but it was for naught.

"SASUKE STOP THIS INSTANT!" Iruka screamed in his signature big-head manner. Sasuke stopped, although he was still fuming and glaring at Naruto. "Now then... begin!"

Sasuke restarted his charge. Naruto... well Naruto sighed. When Sasuke reached him and launched a punch, he disappeared. Sasuke began to look around or him before something happened. He began jerking about like a ragdoll trying to crowd surf. Whenever he was sent one direction he was forced into another.

This onslaught lasted for an excruciating thirty seconds at the end of which, Naruto appeared crouched in front of Sasuke, whom was flying forwards, with his fist cocked. He thrust forward with a massive right hook.

It hit the unlucky emo Uchiha directly in his solar plexus. He was sent crashing out of the ring and collided into the Academy wall with a loud THUD. He was bloody and bruised all over and teetering on the edge of consciousness.

_**'That was a `tad cruel don't you think?' **_asked the Kyuubi warily.

_'He's ego severely needed it. And consider it pay back for the many times he tried to kill me,' _Naruto responded, surveying the damage he had just afflicted to Sasuke. Ever so slowly, Naruto made his way over to Sasuke. He leaned over the raven-haired boy.

"Now. If you swallow the ego and actually want to _learn _something about your brother, come and talk to me," he whispered low enough for only Sasuke to hear.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki."


	5. Chapter 5

Genjutsu was next. After the completion of the taijutsu portion, the next stage of the exams was genjutsu. It was almost everyone's weakest subject. The proctors realized this in years past, and lowered the difficulty of the test. All that was required was a demonstration of a single genjutsu, and the dispelling of one performed by the proctor.

Everyone knew what was required for the genjutsu portion, but that did not relieve any of the worry they had. Many of them would be groaning and complaining, but everyone was too preoccupied with whispering about the juiciest piece of gossip they could get their hands on.

In this case, it was Naruto. It wasn't a rare occasion that people whispered about Naruto, but the topic had changed drastically. People were trying to find a loophole or fault in the obviously fake trick Naruto had set up. It was impossible that he could actually do all those things. Right?

All of the genin-hopefuls sat in their usual academy desks, waiting for their respective turn to be tested.

After thirty minutes, the majority of the students had been tested. It was in random order, therefore the tension was high. Iruka stepped inside the classroom to call the next student.

"Hinata Hyuuga, please follow me," he said checking her name off the list. She stood and began to follow him.

"Good luck, Hinata," Naruto called from his seat. He truly did hope for her to do her best, but his mind was elsewhere. He was having a conversation with Kurama, and he closed his eyes in order to enter his mind.

**Mindscape**

Naruto appeared in his mindscape, looking around in search of Kyuubi. Figuring him to be in the hut, he entered. The entire design of it was intended to house a fox comfortably. There was a large screen dominating one wall, with feed of whatever Naruto's senses were picking up, and a single chair in the room. There were stairs leading downward at the opposite end of the room. Lastly, there was a fox-sized cushion labeled "FURBALL." This is where Naruto found his tenant.

"Wait a minute, how did you get in here? I forgot the doggy-door," Naruto inquired, a picture in mind of the fox jumping for the doorknob.

**"I ****_do_**** have a human form you know,"** the fox replied. Naruto's mind was effectively blown as shown by his eyes widening in a plea to show him. With a sigh, Kurama did so.

In a poof of smoke he transformed into something Naruto could describe only as intimidatingly cool. The being that appeared in the smoke was that of a businessman. He wore a black suit with crimson pinstripes. His hair was slicked back further increasing the sheen of crimson that it was. Pitch black sunglasses adorned his face covering his eyes. Lastly, he held a simplistic cane with nine tails meeting up at the top to form the handle.

**"Well? What do you think? Designed it myself,"** Kurama said. His tone was relatively sarcastic, a show of how much Naruto was growing on him.

"Damn, you're scary! And you haven't even applied any killer intent. Speaking of, I had a question about that..." he finshed. He imagined himself a chair and sat. Kurama sat in the pre-existing chair.

**"Well? What is it?"**

"You have an insane amount of it. I don't. Is that something that can be tapped into?" he asked.

**"You still have more than Kakashi. And yes it is actually. Usually it is simply enlaced with my chakra, but I suppose it could be done,"** Kurama answered suspiciously. He was up to something.

"While on the question asking topic, do you know anything about seals?" he asked, trying to ignore the irony. The suit-clad demon eyed him even more suspiciously. Naruto was definately up to something.

**"Yeeess... Why would you want to know?"** he replied warily. Naruto grinned.

"Oh nothing... Now why did you want me here in the first place, Fuzzball?" he asked relatively casually. At this point, he didn't mean anything by the nicknames. Just friendly teasing. Odd considering who it was addressing.

**"Just to show you an interesting jutsu,"** Kurama said with a smirk. Naruto wasn't as bad as he used to be, but a new jutsu was a new jutsu. He was definately interested as he leaned forward, barely containg his excitment.

"Fine. What is this jutsu?" he asked trying to play it cool. It obviously didn't work.

**"Considering all of the spying you've been doing-"**

"Hey!"

**"Oh calm down. We both know you were doing more than stealth training. But Anyways... this technique is not you're average jutsu, as it is impossible for a normal human to perorm it. It is called Onijutsu: Mindsculptor,"** Kurama finished. Naruto lost his cool at the mention of onijutsu.

"What's onijustu? I've never heard of it before."

**"There is a reason for that. Onijutsu, or Demon techniques, are a series of powerful jutsus hidden from man by us demons. You will be able to use it do to my presence,"** the Kurama explained.** "This particular jutsu allows the user to either take someone into their own mindscape, or create one for the use of the user. It can be used to view memories, extract secrets, or a dangerous weapon, seeing as how much damage could be caused when in one's mind. It all happens in the blink of an eye, so you could take your time with sifting through memories."**

Naruto was so excited he almost broke the arms of his chair.

"Isn't that what the Yamanaka's do?" he asked. He thought no one could perform these jutsu. The Kyuubi just scoffed.

**"What they do is a cheap imitation,"** he muttered.** "One of their anscestors must have seen it performed and tried to copy it."**

"Well then... What are we waiting for?"

**Outside the mindscape**

Everyone thought Naruto had dozed off. It wasn't a very rare occurrence, however their presumptions were all wrong. He was actually in his mindscape training.

That's when Hinata walked back in to the classroom. Naruto opened his eyes, due to him hearing the door open.

Iruka stepped inside to call another student, which was some boy Naruto didn't know. Hinata made her way next to Naruto and sat with a blush. She didn't try to bury her face though, which did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"How did it go?" he asked with a smile. He honestly didn't know how Hinata was with genjutsu, but assumed she did fine, as all she had to do was make a henge and dispel a simple genjutsu.

"I-it was alright, I-I guess," she replied with an increasing blush.

"Yeah, you have to have great chakra control for it," he said with a smile. "How is your control?"

"I-It needs i-improvement," she said looking down. She thought this would disappoint him.

_'Her chakra control is the best in the class, including mine, and she still says it needs work. She's so self-conscious,'_ he thought.

**"Yup. You're going to need to fix that. The easy way would be to mate with h-"** Kurama started.

_'AH! Shut it Ero-kitsune!'_ he yelled into his mind with his own blush forming.

"I always say that everything could use a little improvement. Still your chakra control is the best in the class, so don't go degrading yourself," he said in a nuetral tone looking up at the ceiling. He was trying to not allow the blush to change anything, which the mask assisted in. While Naruto tried hiding his blush Hinata's spirits were rising

_'He thinks I have good chakra control?'_ she thought, while raising her head. 'Even the best in the class?'

Sadly before she could thank him, the kid returned, and Iruka called the next name.

"Our last student will be Naruto," he called looking at the blonde with a worried expression.

Naruto stood and began walking towards the door.

"G-g-good luck, N-naruto," Hinata called after him, obviously embarressed. Naruto turned and gave her a rare smile that showed genuine happiness.

"Thanks a ton," he said and followed Iruka into the other room.

The first thing Naruto noticed was the presence of Mizuki. He had made sure to prank him rather harshly. He still pranked everyone in the village, save a select few, but a comment from Kyuubi totally changed his view on the matter.

***Flashback no Jutsu***

The ANBU headquarters was a heavily guarded fortress underground the Hokage tower. It was commonly considered the hardest place to enter save one: The Namikaze Estate. But no one lived there so most had nearly forgot about it.

Naruto was currently inside the captain's quarters. He was searching through the captain's things until he found what he was looking for. A box hidden under the bed labeled "ICHA ICHA."

"Yuck. Kakashi this should teach you a lesson or two," Naruto said under his breath. He was eight at the time.

**"Kit you realize what you're doing right?**" the Kyuubi asked in his mind.

"Teaching a perv a lesson."

**"Give me some examples of pranks you might pull..."** Kurama said.

"Well I put stink bombs in the Hokage's office when he starts napping, I painted the Hokage monument, I put iching powder in Mizuki's underwear, I put wasabi in Anko's dango..." he started listing proudly.

**"That's plenty. Now, let's see... replace stink bombs with explosive tags, replace paint with more explosive tags, replace iching powder with a contact poison, and wasabi with a regular poison. Which by the way the last one was a bad idea..."**

"Holy shit..." it just now dawned on Naruto the potential damage he could have caused. He put those thoughts in the back of his mind as he continued what he was doing: painting the pages of Kakashi's Icha Icha books.

***Flashback no Jutsu Kai!***

He decided in order to fool Mizuki he would play it down a bit. Mizuki just glared at him, and Iruka was scribbling something down on a piece of paper before looking up at Naruto.

"Could you show us a genjutsu please? The henge will do fine," Iruka said, hoping Naruto could pull something off successfully.

"Uh, sure," he replied. He put his hands together and transformed into the fourth hokage.

"Interesting choice of transformation..." Iruka said while looking over the transformation. Naruto just scratched the back of his head.

**"WOAH! Kit! We need to talk about your little henge there!"** the Kyuubi shouted in Naruto's head. The fox had noticed when Naruto went to scratch his head it was solid. That... was not supposed to happen with a normal henge. Thankfully Iruka didn't notice as he was busy scribbling something, presumably a grade, down on the sheet he wrote on earlier.

"Now, we will cast a genjutsu on you and you must try to dispel it. Understood?" Iruka asked.

"Sure..." Naruto sighed. Mizuki began the hand signs for a genjustu.

_'Uh-oh. Dumbdumb is the one doing the genjutsu...'_ Naruto thought, noticing the sadistic look in Mizuki's eyes. Naruto blinked and was no longer in the room. He was chained up and about to be dipped in boiling water.

_'Ah, I see. Since I can't move my arms I am not supposed to be able to dispel the genjutsu,'_ Naruto thought. He was trying to figure out what Mizuki had in mind. _'I assume that no one else received this genjutsu...'_

"Kai!" shouted Naruto, as he channeled chakra in a pulse throughout his body. The genjutsu fell and nothing had changed including where Naruto's hands were.

"Why didn't you use your hands? It would have been much easier," Iruka inquired looking the boy over.

"No reason," he said trying to play innocent. "Can I go now? Or do I get to go ahead and do ninjutsu?"

Iruka looked a bit miffed at being blown off like it was nothing. Mizuki looked confused, thinking his genjutsu didn't work properly.

"I suppose we can allow you to go first," Iruka said scribbling on his paper. Naruto just sighed and waited.

"Will you perform the clone jutsu please?" Iruka asked.

"What kind?" Naruto asked. This got their attention.

"Whatever kind you can..." Iruka said figuring he was just being a smart-ass.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted. A large blast of smoke filled the room, and when it settled there were twenty Narutos standing there. Naruto, being Naruto, decided to rub it in and _be_ a smart-ass.

"This enough? I didn't have too much room," he said with a grin. Both instructors' jaws hit the floor. The clone jutsu was Naruto's worst technique and he just made twenty shadow clones.

"Are those really shadow clones?" Iruka asked still wide-eyed. Surely they couldn't be... the chakra required for twenty shadow clones would be _way_ too much for an academy student! Hell even a Jonin!

"Sorry man," Naruto said, turning to one of the nearest clones. He punched it in the gut and it dispelled with a poof of smoke.

"I... think that... will be enough. Thank you, you may leave," Iruka said trying to play it off as not totally ridiculous. Large egos were bad after all. Naruto just laughed and left.

When he returned to the classroom he had a grin on his face and his hands behind his head. He strolled up to his seat and sat down. Iruka then entered and stood at the front of the class.

"We will now be starting the ninjutsu portion of the exam. Since Naruto already went will..." he paused and looked down at his clipboard, looking for a name.

"Wanted to fail early this year?" Kiba whispered back to Naruto. He was still pissed about everything Naruto had done, and showed no sign of getting over it.

_'Looks like I'll need to really kick his ass,'_ Naruto thought with a sigh. He wanted all his friends to grow out of their annoying tendencies, including Sasuke.

**"Well, maybe he just needs to be scared into behaving. I would be more than happy to-"** Kurama started.

_'No, he needs it the hard way. His pride would just worsen things,'_ responded Naruto. Iruka called some one that no one knew and Kiba was getting pissed Naruto was ignoring him.

"Hey, runt! Are you deaf?" Kiba whispered louder this time. Naruto sighed.

"Kiba, if you have time to pester me, you have time for something more productive. Study or something," Naruto scolded. Kiba just growled and muttered something about puny wimps.

**"I wouldn't bother. You wanna train that jutsu I showed you?"** Kurama asked trying to find something to do. Even demons suffer from the terrible thing known as boredom.

**'Eh, sure. Be there in a sec.'**

Naruto just leaned back and put his head against the wall. He closed his eyes as if to go to sleep.

**Mindscape**

Naruto appeared outside the hut and looked around. Kurama was in his fox form and lying under a nearby tree.

"Hey," Naruto shouted walking over to the demon. Kurama grumbled something along the lines of five more minutes. Naruto just laughed and started working on the jutsu.

**Real World**

After a few minutes of Naruto not moving, Kiba thought of a devious scheme.

_'That little punk deserves to be embaressed after what he did. A little drawings on his face should do,'_ Kiba thought as he pulled out a brush and ink.

He began making his way back to where Naruto was sitting. He moved his hand towards the blonde's face.

Hinata saw this and caught Kiba's wrist. She sent him a glare quite uncharacteristic of the shy girl. Kiba got the message, but only managed to worsen things.

"What do you even see in this runt? You could do so much better, like with... me. How about we go get some dinne-UMPH!" Kiba started before Naruto's foot connected with his stomach. Kiba was sent crashing to the front of the room.

"Damn it Kiba! I told you to cut it out," Naruto shouted, exasperated at Kiba's ornery attitude. Kiba was determined to have the last laugh, so he continued with his idiocy as he stood.

"You're just jealous th-" Kiba's rant was cut short by a ninjato being pressed against his throat. Naruto had moved to Kiba faster than anyone's eyes could follow.** (A/N They're Academy students. He moves about what Kakashi does right now.)**

**"Stop."** Naruto commanded coldly, allowing some killing intent to roll off of him. Kiba almost wet himself. No one here but Naruto had encountered KI before and what Naruto was releasing, although what Naruto considered a little was enough to make a Genin freeze, was plenty.

"I will not repeat myself. Lose the ego." he shout-whispered venomously. "Understand?" he finished with a smile. Kiba was at the point of collapsing, and when Naruto removed his sword along with the KI, he did so.

Naruto sheathed his sword and began walking back to his seat, whistling while he did so. Everyone just stared at him, terrified, except for one person: Hinata. He had made sure to avoid sending any killing intent towards her. He sat down in his chair and leaned back.

Now is when Iruka walked in.

"Will-" Iruka began before noticing Kiba on the ground and the rest of his students were gaping at Naruto. Said boy had his eyebrows raised and was whistling innocently. "What did you do, Naruto?"

"Who me?" Naruto asked, pointing at himself. "Why would you ever think_ I_ would do something to my fellow classmates? I mean really, I _am_ the dead last."

Iruka just gave him a look that said "I'm watching you."

"Anyways... Will Hinata Hyuuga please follow me," Iruka said waiting for said Hyuuga to follow him. She stood and began walking down the steps of the classroom.

"Good luck!" Naruto shouted after her. She thanked him with a blush and followed Iruka out of the room.

"Gah! I'm so bored!" Naruto shouted, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

**"You want me to start teaching you fuuinjutsu?"** Kurama asked.

"Ah, Why not?" Naruto said aloud. He could still be an idiot at times. He pulled out a scroll from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a variety of storage seals with labels below them. This scroll he had purchased, but he wanted to be able to make his own seals. He unsealed a blank scroll.

"There a blank scroll. What now?" Naruto asked, again aloud.

**"Well we will start with a storage seal. It is widely used and is very versatile. It is also relatively simplistic. Oh, and by the way, you've been speaking out loud."**

_"Heh, whoops. Now where to begin?"_

A few minutes later, Hinata returned. By then, albeit multiple attempts, Naruto had managed to make a working storage seal.

**"Damn kit. You have a knack for this sort of thing. It's probably you're heritage,"** Kurama commented. Naruto didn't fully understand what it was he was doing, just copying down the seal in front of him.

**"Your father was one of the greatest seal masters known to man, and his family were also seal masters. Your mother was also quite the seal specialist as well. But your mother's family, Dear Lord, they were feared throughout the continent, and the best sealing clan on the planet."**

By now, Hinata had taken her seat next to Naruto, and was staring at the scroll curiously.

"How did it go?" Naruto asked, although he knew full-well that she had done fine.

"I-it was fine," she replied softly. "W-what are you doing?"

"Oh just trying to copy this storage seal down. It took a few tries but I think I got it," he said looking down at his work. He pulled out a shuriken to show her. He placed it atop the correct seal, and sealed it.

"W-when did you learn to do that?" she asked. Naruto just scratched the back of his head, almost embarrassed.

"About two minutes ago," he answered. She just gaped at him.

"I didn't really learn it, I just copied it down," said Naruto, in an attempt to save himself. He wasn't very good at boasting.

Iruka called for Ino, and began walking away.

"Wait, Iruka-sensei! Can we leave if we've already gone?" Naruto asked.

"If you're back by 3, where we announce who graduated," he replied. He liked Naruto and was trying to give him a break. "But don't go off pulling pranks or anything."

"Deal," Naruto said. It was now 2:15, giving him 45 minutes. Iruka just sighed and left with Ino.

"You want to come, Hinata?" he asked, before standing and stretching.

"S-sure," she replied before standing. He smashed a kunai into the floor, and turned to Hinata. Placing a hand on her shoulder, they disappeared.

**Namikaze Estate**

In a flash of light, Naruto and Hinata appeared in Naruto's backyard. Hinata gasped.

"Naruto, w-where are we?" she asked wide-eyed. She reckognized nothing, and she had the Byakugan.

"My house," he replied confused. "Oh, you can't see into this entire compound, due to the seals on this place. You now stand in the most protected place in Konoha: the Namikaze Estate."

Needless to say, Hinata was dumbfounded. She was a bright young girl, so she connected the dots.

"Y-y-you're the Y-yondiame's son!" she exclaimed. Naruto just smiled and brought a finger up to his lips. She got the message.

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked. She shrugged and began playing with her fingers, one of her nervous habbits.

"Let's see, we could spar?" he suggested. She just nodded. He led the way to the outdoor training grounds.

It was a large area set aside, well away from the house. Hinata noticed about twenty clones working on various things. She sent him a questioning look.

"Oh, those are just some shadow clones that I have constantly training. I replace them daily," he answered her unasked question. "Well shall we?"

**The Academy**

Forty minutes had passed, and it was about 2:58.

"They are so dead. When Iruka get's back he'll-" Kiba started, before the door opened. Iruka walked in still looking down at his clipboard. Just when he started looking up, Naruto and Hinata flickered into existance.

"Now for the graduations."

**A/N Hey sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've been on vacation and had marching band and finals. I hope this chapter was alright. I also think I will begin rewriting my other story so yeah...**

**Well anyways,**

**Till next time.**

**Ethex**


End file.
